Her Scent
by Cupid's Bride
Summary: Silly!fic about Jake and Miley. Set in A New Kid in School... What if Jake did something about the mob at the beach?
1. Her Scent

Disclaimer: I hate this. I don't own Hannah Montana, really! I'm just a lonely sophomore... pun intended. Thanks.

AN: I know. I should be updating my other stories, but this idea won't go away and it's hindering my ability to write the next chapters. This is a **_one-shot_**... for now.

Summary: Just a silly idea I thought about, that I just had to get out of my system. What if Jake had done something in A New Kid in School to get away from his mobs of fans?

**Warning**: extended conversation. But I am gonna to just write their lines without being detailed like I am usually. I just want to build up the suspense before I just write the point of the story. Again, I reiterate: **_ONE-SHOT!!!!!!!!_**

**Dedications:** I dedicate this to **AlwaysxAddicted** for her awesome video of Chemicals React. When you get the chance, go check it out; you guys won't be disappointed. Mari, you are amazing! Ha ha. I am sorry I haven't been updating – you know what I do! **MadHatter9892**, I hope you get out of your writer's block soon! I can't wait for Romania to be updated; I mean come on! I don't care if I make that cameo or not; I just want to read! **onpointe91**, just because you helped me with Luann. **mileymontana** for being a genius and actually giving me this idea because of her fic Forgive and Forget… If You Can, go check it out and (don't forget to) review when you guys can! And all of you Jiley fans out there. This is for you. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Her Scent**

* * *

**  
**

'_Okay, it's not that bad – she's over there… you can just go talk to her. The worse that could happen is that she rejects your apology and your fan club will go do their thing. But you can do this! You're strong, you're hot, and you're Jake Ryan! Okay? Go!_'

Jake, who had a hat that covered his blond hair and sunglasses that covered his eyes, made his way to Miley and Lilly. They were chatting in a slightly hushed manner. He was careful to not spray them with sand as he went from the wooden docks to the sand.

"Hey, Miley! It's me, Jake. I'm in disguise."

Lilly dreamily sighed.

Miley said, "As what? An Ego Maniac TV Star in a Hat?"

Jake chuckled, this girl was really funny, sarcastic and cute. Okay, so she didn't like him and was openly hostile but he liked her anyway! "You're lucky, if my ego wasn't so big, that would have hurt."

She rolled her eyes while Lilly kept staring.

"Look, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Suuuure!"

"Uhhh I'm sorry, Lilly, I meant Miley?" Jake said.

"No problem!" She turned to Miley, who was looking at her with open disbelief, and squealed, "He knows my name!" Then she got up and left.

Jake moved closer to Miley and even squatted to make the conversation more private. He barely heard her say something for he suddenly caught a whiff of her scent.

He thought, '_Nice. She smells like honeysuckle, the beach and something else I can't name._'

She was standing up, and as he took off his glasses, he stood up as well. "Uhhh actually, I was just coming over to apologize for everything." Then he thought. '_Wow, she's pretty tall. And her eyes are nice. She's really cute._' As he thought that, he continued what he was saying, "I'm really not a bad guy, and I hope I get the chance to show you that."

She was slowly wearing down, he could tell. He just hoped that nothing bad will happen. He couldn't explain it... well maybe he could. He really liked this girl. Why, how and when - at first sight, he would guess. It helped that she was different from the others.

"Why do you care what I think?"

Oh boy. He knew that look. He had to tell the truth... or as much of it without scaring her off. "Well, to be honest - you're the only one at school who hasn't been falling all over me and I kinda like that. Plus, you're cute." '_Okay... that wasn't supposed to come out._' Then he started to feel a tingling sensation like something was going to happen. Call it an ominous feeling.

"Really? You think I'm cute... not that I care!" She sounded truly happy and shocked when he said that.

'Too late, the cat was out of the bag.' He was just about to reply when they heard, "Dude! You're Jake Ryan!"

Oh boy, here they go. "Uhhh, yeah... I guess my disguise didn't work."

Miley said in a, slightly petulant and mostly wry manner, "Wow! What a shocker."

Jake was really impressed by her wittiness and sarcasm. Everything about her impressed him, really. Her lips formed into this cute shape, and it brought them to his attention; it was like they were calling out to him, "Kiss me!" '_The next time we get interrupted, I'm just going to plant one on her. This is getting a little ridiculous._'

With that silly thought, he turned to his rabid fan.

"Do the line! Do the line!"

He wanted nothing more than to be rude right back, and just leave then follow Miley. They were having a conversation and it was starting to get good! But… he really couldn't do that when his budding career will be put on the line. So, he said, "I would but I'm kinda..." He was trying to politely decline, but he couldn't.

"Do. The. Line." Man, he was insistent.

Jake breathed in and just said dispassionately, "Dude, I slayed you once - don't make me slay you again."

"Yeah, you're better on TV." The impudent fan left.

"Miley, wait up!" Jake followed Miley who was walking away after that rude fan interrupted them. He didn't know why he had to set things right with her immediately - just the urge to do so. "Look... I'm sorry it's just... well, most of the time this star thing is cool; but sometimes, I just wish I could turn it off. You know? Just be a normal kid."

Miley looked at him in surprise, her eyes really softening and drowning him. "Really? You do?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Someone started screaming. It was an Asian girl who was drawing attention to herself, and in due time – them.

Jake just knew they were going to be interrupted again. Oh well. Looks like he gets to fulfill that thing he told himself he would do if there was ONE more interruption. Besides, he wanted to do it anyway!

Just before a crowd swarmed and separated them, he moved to take Miley into his arms. "Jake! Wha-!" He quickly silenced her with a kiss.

'_Honeysuckle, the sea and freshly laundered clothes._' That was her scent.


	2. Lover's Quarrel

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one. Fine, since I don't want to go to jail I admit it: I am borrowing the Hannah Montana cast just for the sake of this story. They're quite fun to play around with! Seriously! You should try it! And then you could put these fun things up here for EVERY chapter and EVERY story you do since you have to! Yeah, yeah! Not so fun now, is it? Really, I've said my piece in the first chapter, I shouldn't have to reiterate what I say every single time! Okay, I'm done...

AN: I updated The English Project, so I might as well update this one. And don't ask me where this came from. Even I don't know how my mind works. It just does.

Dedicated to: **mileymontana/JustMae**, girl – you wanted one more. So, here ya go. I hope it was worth waiting for.

* * *

...

**Lover's Quarrel**

* * *

When they pulled away from each other, everybody around them actually dispersed, except for a couple of stragglers were actually watching them. What a bunch of weirdoes.

The Asian Girl – let's call her Pinky because she was in a pink dress, was frozen in her spot, still hitting her friend who was as dumbstruck as her, Pinky.

Lilly had fainted by Rico's, and had yet to get up.

"Uhhh…" Jake started.

Miley cut him off. "What was that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He started to look around and saw that people kept a good distance from them. "I uhmmm, wanted to do something before they separated us – kissing you was the only idea I had." He pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her as they started to walk away. He kept his head near her ear.

"And what are you doing now?"

"Keeping them away."

She was still a little disoriented from the kiss. And his proximity shook her equilibrium so she just asked, "Where are you leading me?"

"Anywhere but here."

As they left, the people left started fainting one by one. Pinky cried before losing consciousness.

The couple walked in a direction for a couple of minutes in silence. Eventually Miley saw her house. "Uhm, you and I are actually walking towards my house."

"Really? Where?"

They saw a car pull up and Bree Young Zhusden Takahashi Samuels get out of it with a camera guy. Miley stopped short. "Oh my God!" She quickly pulled him away from view. "She's early! She's not supposed to be there until five!"

"Why is a reporter at your house?" He looked at her with an accusing stare.

Miley winced. "Uhmm, I can't tell you." Okay, that did NOT make her look innocent at all.

Jake pulled away from her and stared her down. "You weren't planning on using me to get publicity, were you?"

She was horrified, "NO!!" Still not innocent.

"Okay, then why?" But it looked like he believed her anyway.

"I seriously can't tell you. It's a secret."

He shrugged. "Okay. So you wouldn't mind if I just march on over to your house and find out myself?" Well, would you look at that! The boy actually had a brain! He ran before she knew what was happening and got tackled from behind for his trouble. Don't you hate it when you get punished for actually thinking?

It was a good thing that they were on someone's lawn rather than the cement. And it was a good thing this lawn wasn't just watered down or going to be watered down any time soon. Good thing for small favors!

"Ow." He rolled over and came face to face with Miley, who took the opportunity to pin him down by straddling his middle and holding his arms up.

"Look." She said, gasping for breath. "Not everything is about you. Sometimes, it's about other people too!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not just talking about this instance?"

"Because I'm not!! You're obnoxious, big headed and kinda stupid!!!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You come barging into my school, acting like a royal pain in the butt by causing all this commotion and enjoying the attention; your jokes suck worse than some of Oliver's combined with Ashley and Amber's personalities and that's saying something; people only like you at school because you're this superstar and it's like you can't tell; the teachers are treating you like a prince when they shouldn't AND the cafeteria ladies and the janitor cater to you – your behavior disgusts me!"

He rolled them over and was pinning Miley down this time. "Your school? It's a _public_ school! I know they only follow me because I am a star; and my jokes do not suck THAT much. And for your information, I don't like the attention as much as you think I do!"

Flip. "Funny, you sure have a way of showing it!"

Flip back. "So why was it _your_ school, again? I didn't quite get your answer."

Flip. "It just is." She tried getting away from his grapple then, so she could avoid the question. She really didn't mean to get all diva about Seaview.

Flip back. "Nuh-uh, you're not getting away that easily."

She stopped struggling. "I'll scream if you don't get off me."

"You tackled me first and I have the bruise to prove it."

"I'm the girl, I think they'll believe me better than they'll believe you – you pansy!"

"Well, I'm Jake Ryan – and last people saw, we were kissing like there was no tomorrow. People know it's you… we'll be seeing that in the paper tomorrow! And who're you calling a pansy?"

"I didn't want that to happen!" She started putting up a fight again, but he's got a good hold on her this time. "You're the pansy, who else am I talking to?"

"But you didn't stop me! And I'm a pansy for kissing you?" He got flipped over for letting his guard down just a little.

"Well, you can darn sure that these lips will refrain from touching yours from now on. And you're a pansy for saying you bruise like an orange!"

"Pansy, huh? Well we'll see about that!" He flipped them back over so she was between him and the grassy earth. Then, he captured her lips.

He was not surprised to feel her kissing back.

A pair of dogs who watched them from across the street exchanged looks. They didn't know human lovers quarrel only to kiss like that too!

They wrestled each other, much like Simba and Nala did in Lion King, before He-Dog finally came out on top and kissed his mate.


End file.
